I'm Dating Who?
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: " Onizuka, please go out with me" Kato suddenly ask to Himeko right in front of Bossun and Switch. How will Bossun react about this? Jealousy? Love? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story about Sket Dance. I hope you all enjoy it. Please forgive me if my English is bad. I would really appreciate if you review this story. **

Its was a dark and scary night when a blonde haired girl grabbed her hockey stick and sneakily walk behind the boy wearing a red Popman hat. The boy seem didn't to pay any attention to his surrounding since he was busy playing his PSP. Lost in his own world.

Gripping her hockey stick tightly, she then raise it high to hit the boy, the innocent looking boy. Everything was going smoothly until her hockey stick accidently hit a filament light causing the boy to turn around. The boy then dropped his PSP and backed away with fear.

" Wh who are you?" he croaked as the slim figure approached him slowly.

"Fujisaki Yusuke….you will pay…" she echoed with an eerie voice raising her hockey stick up high again when the boy was pinned against the wall with no way to escape.

" I'm so sorry….I umm…."he then suddenly start to make funny faces with duck lips.

" Cut! Cut!" Switch interrupted switching on the lights. " Bossun, don't tell me you forgot your lines again?!," he demanded. " How are we suppose to shoot a movie if you keep making mistakes. Winning this movie making festival is our only way to increase our club's budget."

" Man you're hopeless Bossun," Himeko agreed resting her hockey stick on her shoulder.

" Urusei! ( Shut up)" Bossun howled. " I have urge to fart just now that's all." He insisted while wrapping both of his take him by the collar and shake him hard.

" Ahoo! ( Idiot) I told you to empty your stomach before we're start shooting!," she snapped at him shaking him even harder. " Don't you dare even fart in this room too or I kill you!"

" Ahh..Oww..Him Himeko..my brains are shaking..Please stop," Bossun pleaded as his face turns green. " I gonna puke ahhh I don't feel so good."

" Alright, the camera's ready!," Switch announced as he hold his camera. " Everybody get in your position and….." Before he could finish, the clubroom door slide open and the person they never expect to see have entered the room.

" Hehhhhh….?.!" Himeko and Bossun shrieked together. " Kato Kiri, wh what brings you here?," Bossun mumbled as the silver haired boy sit down on the couch sighing. 'Why would a ninja like him would ever ask for our help?', they all thought.

" I never thought I would give up my dignity by coming here and ask for your help," he said. For a second there, Bossun looks like he's gonna murder him for saying those words.

" What's that?!," he demanded. " If you don't like asking our help then go away! We would never be happy to help a student council anyway! Go and discuss your problem with Tsubaki! I'm sure he's really happy to help you!"

Himeko patted Bossun who's is still angry as a bull since there's a hot air of anger coming out from his nose. "There..there Bossun," she said with a smile. " Here, some tea would calm you down," she added offering Bossun a cup of hot tea.

" Tch!," Bossun takes the cup and drink the tea slowly. Himeko then turns her attention towards Kato. " Ne..Kato what's your problem anyway"

" What's so important that you need to see us? You can always ask your friends in the student council to help you instead of us," Switch added while playing with his RPG game for Otakus.

Kato sighs and shot Himeko a serious glare. " Unfortunately, I don't want to involve anyone in the student council in this matter. Not even President."

" Whatever it is, it seems troubling you," Bossun said while sipping his hot tea. Kato nodded and grip his shirt tightly. He paused for a moment and grabbed Himeko's hand giving her a serious stare in the eyes.

" Onizuka Hime! Will you please go out with me?!," Kato asked suddenly fixing his glare on the blonde hair girl. Himeko's jaw dropped. She act like she gonna faint when she heard that. Bossun spurting his hot tea out and cough roughly after that. Switch looks up from his computer with his glasses sliding down from his nose.

" Hehhhhh?!," the Sket Dance member shrieked together

**Chibi Roman : So that's the end of our first chapter everyone. Be sure to review this story *winks***

**Me :Huh? What do you think you're doing here?! The author should wrapped each time a chapter ends.**

**Chibi Roman : So sorry author-san. This story have become a shoujo manga. Chuuu...tehee. Should we get into the ending song for that?**

**Me : There's no need!**

**Chibi Roman : I see you all in Chapter 2. Tehee...Sayonara for now *runs through the wall creating holes***

**Me : -_-" Just great.**


	2. I'll accept!

**Chibi Roman : We meet again minna-san *winks* Sorry for the late update minna-san. Author-san internet has technical failure. Teheee...**

**Me : Matte! Matte! Matte!( Wait) Just what do you think you're doing?!**

**Chibi Roman : Oh author-san. I'm just talking to the readers before they read the story. Oh author-san might add some Japanese word.**

**Me : Isn't that my job to talk to readers? Am I been replace? T_T"**

The awkward silence surrounds the clubroom after Kato suddenly ask an awkward silence. Bossun is the first one to speak up and break the wall of silence.

" Matte! Matte!," he yelled. " Just what do you mean by 'please go out with me?!," he demanded fixing his gaze on Kato.

" Its just that. What part of 'please go out with me' don't you understand?" Kato said in a mocking tune scratching his head.

" Don't joke with me! You're asking Himeko on a date or what?!," Bossun protested. Bossun takes a deep breath and close his eyes.

" Himeko, tell him you're not gonna accept his request," he said calmly expecting Himeko to reject him like she does to Jin. But when he didn't hear Himeko said anything, he opened his one eye to look at Himeko sitting next to him.

" Umm..Himeko? Are you gonna say anything?" Bossun asked wondering what can cause the ruthless and violent Himeko to be silent suddenly.

" Oi Himeko! You've been too quiet!," Bossun said. " Hehhhh?!," he shrieked in surprise when he saw Himeko's shy expression and feminine like sitting posture.

" Matte! Matte Himeko! Don't tell me you're gonna accept his request?," Bossun asked feeling uneasy on how Himeko reacting.

" Its settle then," Kato announced giving Bossun a mocking smile. " Onizuka, can we please have a private talk for a while." Himeko nodded and follow Kato walking out from the clubroom leaving Bossun and Switch alone.

" Damn that guy! He got nerve asking Himeko that!," Bossun said angrily clenching his fist tightly and steams of anger coming out from his nose. Switch looked up from his RPG game and look at his friend who's been talking to himself.

" Is it normal for us Sket Dance member to accept request and help people?" Switch asked. Switch's question causes Bossun paralyzed like there's an unknown force fall heavily on him. " Don't tell me you're jealous?," he added with LOL.

" Of course not!," Bossun protested and pull away the unknown force paralyzing him. " It's a weird request that's all."he insisted. " And what makes you think I'm jealous heh?!"

Before Switch could reply, the door slides open and Himeko entering in and this time without Kato. Bossun quickly walks towards her leaning closely to her face with an chilling aura. " Well Himeko? What did you say to him?," he asked eagerly.

" Bossun, Switch," Himeko said calmly. " I'll accept. I'm dating Kato now. You can say he's my boyfriend."Himeko said with a smile winking at her friends.

" Good job Himeko," Switch said through his laptop giving her a thumb up while Bossun stay frozen like a statue. " Looks like a girl your type finally get a cool looking boyfriend."

" What does that even mean?!," Himeko demanded grabbing Switch by his shirt and shakes him hard. " Are you saying that no guys prefer a girl like me?!."

"Arrgghh..Yamete ( Stop it) Himeko! My brain is shaking,"

Switch and Himeko suddenly feel a cold and despair aura filling up the clubroom. When they turn around, they find out that eerie aura came from Bossun.

" Ne..Bossun..da daijobu? ( Are you alright?)" Himeko asked releasing Switch from her iron grip. " Himeko…" he said giving Himeko a murderous glare.

" Umm..ye yes?," Himeko asked nervously.

" What did he said to you?," he demanded creating more cold and chilling aura causes Switch and Himeko jump up in surprise.

" Nothing! I just want to date him that's all!," Himeko insisted. " Ne…let's start our acting. Switch is the camera ready?"

So the Sket Dance members start their usual day goofing off but for Bossun, for some reason, he still bother about that. Why he acts like a child when it comes to Kato and Himeko? That's what he asks to himself the whole say. Or did Kato and Himeko hide something from him?

**Me : So that's the end of Chapter 2. What do you think guys? Do you think Kato up to something?**

**Chibi Roman : Oh prince, don't be sad. Himeko is a High School girl after all. It's a normal thing for a girl like her to have a kareshi. ( boyfriend)**

**Me : Heh you still here? Oh well this time I gonna wrap this chapter! Please review guys! Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Me? Jealous?

**Chibi Roman : Tehee..Chapter 3 is here minna-san. Our author-san really appreciated for all your reviews and opinions wherever she is.**

**Me : *at home busy typing* Achoo! Huh? Looks like somebody's talking about me out there.**

**Chibi Roman : Oh well, this time I'm gonna wrap the chapter. So enjoy the story minna-san *winks***

* * *

**The next day**

Bossun stormed angrily to Kaimei High School gripping his backpack tight. He growls to anyone the pisses him off all the way there even the old lady who accidently stepped on his leg.

Things get even worse when he reaches the school because the news of Kato Kiri dating Himeko is a big hit among their classmates especially to Himeko's "girlfriends."

" Why do they have to make a big fuss about them?!,"Bossun mumbled to himself as he made his way to class 2-C. " I mean, kids in this school get together everyday right so there's no need to make such a big deal."

Bossun slide the door open and greeted by warm air of congratulation and well done mode. He could see his classmates surrounds Himeko and shakes her hands. This irritate Bossun even more. ( Just think of Bossun's irritate expression in the anime)

" Thank you guys. No need to make a big fuss just because I'm dating Kato," Himeko replied with a shy tune.

" Yeah, you didn't know that Kato one of the popular pretty boy in the first year?," Yabasawa asked. " Yabas! I didn't know he's asking you out."

"Looks like all the girls in the first year gonna hate you Himeko-chan," Kumi said with a smirk.

It took them a little while to notice that Bossun have arrive in the class the whole time. " Yo Bossun!," Himeko called waving at Bossun who's been standing at the doorway with gloomy expression.

"Hnnn…." he replied and walk limply to his sit. Himeko along with her friends are puzzled why the energetic guy who isn't hesitate to help anyone would be in a low spirit especially in early morning.

" Ne..Himeko-chan, what's wrong with Bossun anyway," Yabasawa asked while scratching her head.

Before Himeko could reply, the classroom door slide open and Kato can be seen standing eagerly on the doorway. "Onizuka, can you spare me a moment," he asked.

" Grrr…."Bossun growls as Himeko gets up from her sit and walk out of the class with Kato. ' Where are they going? Why Kato looks so eager? Of all girls in this school, he choose Himeko?!,'he thought to himself as many question popped out from his head.

" Ohhh…looks like someone's jealous! LOL," said a robotic voice suddenly disrupting his daydreaming. Bossun jumped from his sit in surprise and turns around. " Hey! Don't scare me like that hage! ( bold head).

" What makes you say I'm bald you caterpillar head?! I have hairs more than you do ," Switch insisted in his angry robotic expression. " Anyway, I saw the way you look at Himeko and Kato just now."

Bossun crossed him arms acting like he doesn't care or bothered about it. "Yeah?," he asked in a bored tune looking in other direction. Switch then gives Bossun sharp glare through his glasses.

" There's only one conclusion why you growl just now!," Switch announced loudly pointing to Bossun. " You're jealous with capital J!,"

" Hehhh?!," Bossun shrieked with overwhelming surprises. " I didn't know what you're talking about!," Bossun snapped. " Anyway, I didn't growl, hage!"

" Oh yeah?! I've been there the whole time and I saw the way you reacted bug head!,"Switch snapped back. " Hohoho..you're jea…"

" Enough!," Bossun yelled at Switch. " I'm not jealous and we both know it! Anyway , I'm totally fine with Himeko date any guy she likes!," he insisted and return to his sit. " And stop eavesdropping on me alright."

" Mmm…interesting. Bossun vs Kato," Switch said to himself. "Hohoho...I wonder what happen next."

* * *

**Chibi Roman : Tehee..things really get spicy there huh readers-san? I gonna give you a little bit spoiler so...**

**Me : *pop out from nowhere* Don't you dare think about it! Achooo!**

**Chibi Roman : Oopss I've been caught. Oh well, please review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Tehee..*winks and run away***

**Me : Oi! Matte!**


	4. The Date

**Chibi Roman : Konichiwa minna-san! Kyuu…I apologise on behalf of author-san if she make you wait for this chapter for too long.**

**Me : zzzzzz….**

**Chibi Roman : Kyuu…she's asleep. Must been staying up all night watching anime InuYasha. Oh well..enjoy the chapter minna-san!**

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL IN THE CLUBROOM**

Switch is playing his RPG games in his computer like usual. Himeko sits on the yellow couch enjoying hot tea and chocolate chips cookies given by Natakani from class A. (Seriously who is she? Anyone?). Bossun however keep glaring at Himeko with his chin rested on his hands.

Himeko could feel his tense aura flowing out from him. " Ne Bossun, could you please stop staring at me? Its rude and it makes me feel uneasy," Himeko scolded him unable to bear the way he's staring at her. " Gomen," Bossun replied as he takes a red piece of paper and start folding.

"Hmm…" Switch mumbled to himself as he adjusts his glasses. " Tomorrow is Sunday right? ,"he asked via his computer. " Since there's no school, why don't three of us catch a movie?,"he suggested. Bossun give a big smile when he heard this. " That's a great idea Switch! Count me in!,"he said with a grin. "What about you Himeko? Are you going?,"Bossun asked the blonde-haired girl who's still munching a cookie.

" I have plans with Kato tomorrow, so you two can go without me,"she said after swallowing her cookie. " What?!," Bossun asked clearly in a surprise tune. " You're rather go on a date with Kato rather than hanging out with your friends?," Himeko crossed her arms and looks away. "I don't call it a date you know," Himeko insisted. " It's just that, our plans is very important and I need to come no matter what."

Bossun jabbed Himeko by her forehead. " It's sound like a date to me,"he said with a sneer. Feeling annoyed, Himeko slapped his finger away. " Fine call it what you like bug head!,"she snapped and start munching her cookies angrily. Bossun pulled a face and starts doing his origami again. " You know, if you eat too much cookies, you gonna end up fat very soon." Bossun teased with a giggle.

" Thank you for telling me," Himeko says cheerfully as she stuffed five chocolate chips cookies at the same time in Bossun's mouth. " Why don't you eat it instead." Bossun's face turns blue as Himeko keep stuffing cookies in his mouth. Switch looks at them and shakes his head._ 'Bossun is insensitive like always,'_he thought.

**THE NEXT DAY**

" Dammit Bossun, I can't believe we end up spying on Himeko on her date," Switch complains. If you're wondering where they are, they both hiding behind the pizzaria sign board in the town secretly spying on Himeko. Switch wears his red T-shirt and jeans while Bossun wear his red with white stripe waterproof parka over his black jeans.

" Urusei ne! (shut up) We still have couple of hours before the movies,"Bossun insisted as he watches Himeko standing under a lamp post waiting for Kato. She wears pink sweatshirt with white singlet underneath it and white leggings. For some reason, Bossun feels irritated seeing how good Himeko dresses. '_She never dress that good in front of me before!,'_he thought sourly biting his lips.

A few minutes later, they saw Kato shows up wearing his black jacket and baggy jeans over his black sport shoes. He and Himeko talks for a short moment before they start walking away. " Alright Switch, that's our cue," Bossun announced as he and Switch silently follows them.

Bossun and Switch watches Himeko and Kato enter the blacksmith shop while they both hiding in the bushes."Heh? Why the hell they would go to the blacksmith on their date?!," Bossun thundered. A few minutes later, Himeko and Kato walks out of the shop carrying something in the bags. " Alright Bossun, they're on the move again," Switch told him as they get out from their hiding place and follows the couple secretly without being detected.

This time, Bossun and Switch blend in the crowds pretending to shop for something. They watch carefully as Himeko and Kato enters a pharmacy shop. " A pharmacy shop? What the hell they even need to go there?!,"Bossun roared. " Can they go elsewhere where couples usually go like the park, beach or movies?!"

'_Something smells fishy and I can't point my finger at it,'_ Switch thought fixing his glasses while Bossun keep mumbling on how a real date should be. The next few minutes later, Himeko and Kato comes out carrying something in their plastic bags. After that, Himeko and Kato walk to the nearby restaurant and have lunch there.

" Bossun, we should go," Switch told him. " They're finally start a real date. And the movie gonna start soon." Bossun growls at the sight where Himeko have fun with Kato after their lunch. They finally starts going on a real date. Going to department stores and take photos together.

"Umm…Bossun we should go now," Switch persist him but Bossun still stubborn as an ox spying on Himeko. He saw that Kato talks something to Himeko with a serious face. What stunts Bossun the most is the fact the Himeko voluntary kisses him right in front of his face!

* * *

**Chibi Roman : Ohh…Himeko-chan kissed Kato? But why?**

**Me : *wakes up* Huh?**

**Chibi Roman : I wonder what happens next? Author-san probably gonna kill me if I give you a spoiler. So please review and wait patiently for the next chapter ok? Tehee**


	5. Kiss or not?

**Chibi Roman : Konichiwa minna-san. Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter**

**Me : I'm really sorry for the late update guys**

**Chibi Roman : We're continue the story on the last chapter.l Where were we?**

**Me : Umm..the part where Bossun saw Himeko kissed Kato? -_-**

**Chibi Roman : Oh yeah! Enjoy your chapter minna-san**

* * *

Bossun can't believe his eyes. Is Kato and Himeko kissing? Feeling with frustration, Bossun comes out from his hiding place leaving Switch behind towards where Himeko and Kato stoods.

"Himeko, what the hell are you doing kissing him?!,"Bossun roars as he caught the attention of Kato and Himeko. They were both surprise to see him.

" What are you talking about?," Himeko asked crossing her arms. " And what are you doing here?,"she demanded. Before Bossun could answer her, Kato steps forward and takes his kunai out pointing it at Bossun.

" Don't tell me you're spying on us Fujisaki?," he said coldly with murderous glare. His kunai was inches away from Bossun's throat. Bossun backs away slowly with his body shakes. " Watch where you point that thing,pal!," Bossun said with shaking tune. '_That was dangerous,'he thought. ' Kato looks like he's really gonna kill me'_

" Heh? You stalker!," Himeko yelled. People pass by stares at them as if they were loony because they create a big scene on the busy street of Tokyo. " It's not what you think!," Bossun yelled back louder than Himeko. " I was just coincidently pass by to catch a movie!," Bossun insisted trying to sound convincing.

" Oh, I'm sorry I doubted you," Kato apologies putting down his kunai.

" Yeah sure. Don't change subjects this time," Bossun strictly told them. " Did you two just kiss just now?," he asked eagerly.

Himeko and Kato looked at each other and back at him as if he belongs in a loony bin. Both of them are clearly clueless about his question. " Huh? Kiss? I didn't recall on kissing Kato,"Himeko said.

" Don't lie to me!,"he screamed at them. "I saw you two just now! You're kissing!," he insisted pointing his finger at Kato and Himeko.

" We're not kissing Fukisaki," Kato said in a reserve tune. " There's something stuck in Onizuka's eyes." Himeko nodded and give Bossun a pat on a shoulder. " Yep. I ask Kato to take it out and he did. See?" Himeko said as he made Bossun looks at the dust that Kato holds.

" In our position just now, it really look like they're kissing each other," Switch appears suddenly besides Bossun. Himeko nearly have a heart attack thanks to Switch sudden appearance.

Bossun jumps in surprise. " Seriously! Stop scaring me hage!,"he yelled at Switch. "I knew they're not kissing all along." Swich said ignoring Bossun's insults. " I was about to tell you but you just have to rush to Himeko aren't you?," Switch added with a grin.

Bossun's face turns red not with anger but with embarrassment. "Whatever," he said cursing himself for acting rashly. " Well have fun on your date Himeko. Switch let's go. We have a movie to catch,"Bossun said turning away from them.

" Man, he lose interest so easily. It's annoying sometimes," Himeko said with a sigh. Switch waves them goodbye and catch up with Bossun.

" Oi Bossun," Switch said noticing Bossun's sour expression.

"Yeah?"

" Why did you act rashly just now? You the kind of person who act rationally and observing the situation thoroughly," Switch asked trying to get an answer from Bossun.

Bossun said nothing. He was too puzzled why he lose control when it comes to Himeko. When he saw Himeko kissing Kato just now, his mind went blank and causes him to act rashly.

Swich sigh through his laptop. _'He never realise it didn't he?'_he thought to himself. Soon after that, they reach the cinema. They watch a movie about a giant robot defending human races from evil invaders.

While Bossun and Switch enjoying their movie, Kato and Himeko walks to a lonely area discussing about something.

" Looks like we have everything we need," Himeko says putting all their items that they bought earlier in a big bag.

" Good. I can't let anyone involve except you Onizuka,"Kato said. " Afterall, you're the fearless Onihime and I need your help."

" No big deal. I can't let my closest friends involve too," Himeko replies as she zips the bag. " Especially Bossun."

Kato nodded. " Just a few more, then we're ready,"he said helping Himeko with the bag.

* * *

**Chibi Roman : You must been wondering what they're talking about right? I have no clue too.**

**Me : I'm not gonna give a spoiler even if you beg Roman**

**Chibi Roman : Author-san is so cruel! T_T**


	6. Kato's mission

**Me : I'm really really sorry for the late update! **

**Switch : Now now, no need to apologise. I know you're busy with schools and everything**

**Me : Switch? Since when you're here? Where's the usual manga girl?**

**Switch : Ah...She's out cold. *winks* Enjoy the story**

* * *

Himeko and Kato hid themselves behind an abandoned building. There, they spy on a group of thugs. Maybe 15 of them, Himeko thought. No, maybe more than that. She grips on her blue Cyclone hockey sticks tight. There's no way she can handle of them alone. As for Kato, he can but those low bugs is no competition for him.

" He's not here," Kato whispers to to himself as his eyes searching wildly in a group of thugs. He watches as some of them smokes, playing cards and messes with each other. His target is not present there.

" Can we strike now?," Himeko asks getting fired up for a fight. No matter how big the numbers are, as long she have her baby with her, no one stands a chance.

" Let's just leave," Kato says in a bored tune turning away from her and starts walking. " My target is not there." Himeko looks at him curiously. " Targets? What are you talking about? Our target is those thugs right?,"Himeko sighs when Kato refuse to answer her and carries the bag containing first aid and ninja weapons like shuriken and kunai that they bought from the blacksmith house and pharmacy earlier.

" Here you go ninja boy," Himeko says tossing the bag to Kato. He caught it just in time like always without even turning his back on her. " Careful," he told her. " We need these items in case we involve in a fight."

Himeko follows Kato silently away from that lonely area. "Yeah..yeah I know," she replies bitterly taking out a salted fish guts flavoured Pelocan from her pocket. She unwraps the wrapper and sucks it deliciously. " Ne..can you tell me who's the guy you've targeting not those thugs you've told me the whole time," Himeko asks still chewing her Pelocan. "You've never told me you have a target before."

" He's a ninja like me," Kato replies supporting the bag on his shoulder. "Huh?," Himeko raised an eyebrow. " I thought you're the last ninja descendants but why there's another besides you?,"she added.

" I can't tell you that Onizuka," he said with a shrug. Himeko pouts and pulls his cheek painfully earning 'Owwww' from Kato.

" Let's just say, as long as your so called mission is not complete, I'm still dating you got that?," Himeko said with a sneer pulling his cheeks harder on both sides. Kato slaps her hand gently and rubs his cheek. It was red! Red with pain of course.

" Alright, his name is Hayate Kazuya," he said while rubbing his aching cheeks. If Himeko pulled them even further and harder, he end up having surgery to fix his face. Ouch! " He's my…," Kato hesitated and clenches his fist.

Himeko looks at Kato with concern. _'What's troubling him?'_ Himeko gives a nervous smile and taps Kato's shoulder. " Come on, don't be shy!," Himeko said cheerfully trying to brighten up the mode.

" He's my step brother," Kato replies gritting his fist. Himeko stays silence. She is totally speechless. '_ Kato? He never told anyone he have a step brother,'_ she thought. _' Why he's so upset about him.'_

" I thought he died long time ago because he disappeared suddenly,"he continued. " I saw him. He's the leader of those thugs we saw earlier and responsible for all the rampage in this town a month ago" Kato slams his fist to a wall nearby. " How can he turn into a beast. That's not Hayate I've known," he said angrily. " I realise now, I must stop him. That's why I need your help Onizuka. I can't fight Hayate while those goons around."

Himeko nods. She have nothing to say. Being his girlfriend was just an undercover to stop their classmates especially Bossun from becoming suspicious. She remembers a news on television stated that a group of thugs causes havoc around town a month ago. " Don't worry Kato," Himeko says with a smile. " I'm sure you can handle Hayate."

Kato nodded calmly as they walk together. Neither of them knows that they have been watched the whole time. On the rooftop of a building, there's a guy wearing headband on his forehead with long brown cloak. He have red spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. " Well well, isn't it's my beloved step brother Kato. You've grown," he smirked to himself. " You're not going to stop me this time brother. I have something to stop you from doing so," he said with a laugh as he observes the slim blonde haired girl holding her blue hockey stick. " Hmm...your girlfriend looks really beautiful," he said with a smirk. After that, he disappears from the rooftop like Kato always did.

* * *

**Me : Ne Switch, how much anime did you watch?**

**Switch : Maybe more than you watch. LOL**

**Me : Yeah right... =.='**


	7. Kidnapped

**Switch : Hey everyone, for you information, I'm taking Roman's place right now (LOL)**

**Me : Fine, at least you're not the weird one -_-"**

**Switch : Don't worry, by the way, who's your favourite character in Sket Dance?**

**Me : Let's see..maybe Kato ^o^**

**Switch : *despair* Now to think about it, Himeko and Bossun is the only one did a lot of talking even though I'm one of the main character.**

**Me : There there….everyone out there still likes you right minna-san**

**(Silence)**

**Switch : Seriously?!**

* * *

On Monday, it's the ordinary day like any day for Kaimei High where students meet each other again, listen to boring lessons and more lectures.

SLAP! Bossun slides the door open very hard. He is in a bad mode. Everyone in the 2-C class stops what they're doing and stare at him. " What are you looking at," he snapped and walks to his sit.

" Ohayo Bossun!," Himeko greets him slapping his back surprising him.

" What did you do that for?," Bossun moaned rubbing his back. " Oh by the way, how is your date with Kato?," he asks eagerly. Himeko let out a nervous sweat when he asked that. Can she tell him that she's shopping for first aid and ninja weapons to get ready for a fight soon? No HELL way!

Himeko gives him one of her sweetest feminine smile. Bossun is totally freaked out when she does that. " Oi Himeko!," he said with his eyes wide open. "What's wrong with your face?," he asked curiously. Himeko's face turns from sweet to evil looking when Bossun 'insults' her smile. Is it wrong for her to smile sweetly once in a while?

" Nothing red heat!," she snaps knocking his head. " It is called smiling!,"she insisted crossing her arms. Bossun closes one of his eyes and rubs the back of his head. " Ow…..," he said painfully.

" My date with Kato is fine," she said with a smile. " We're umm…go to places to any couple go." Bossun glares at her as if he's suspecting something. " Like the pharmacy and blacksmith?," he said eyeing her. Himeko starts to panic and feels her eyes spinning. _' What should I say?,'_ she thought._ 'I forgot Bossun stalks us the whole time.'_

Well Himeko is lucky because Chuma sensei enters the class just in time. "Alright guys, go back to your own sit," Chuma ordered as he places his books and papers on the teacher's desk. " Alright I'm going to take your attendance," he said in a weak bored tune like always.

Himeko lets out a sigh of relief. But she can't avoid Bossun all day does she? She imagines what happen if Bossun figured out her secrets.

" Why didn't you tell me that you're helping Kato to get rid of the thugs?," Bossun roared angrily. Himeko scratches her head and looks at him nervously. " Come on Bossun," she said with a laugh. " I can't let you involve in this. It's too dangerous."

Bossun crosses him arms and looks away. " Fine then," he said flatly. " You don't trust me after all. Sayonara." Bossun then turns his back on her and walks away. Himeko's jaw drops and starts catching up with him. "Matte(Wait up)Bossun!," she called. " Don't Sayonara me!."

Himeko giggles as she imagines that. No way she tell him about that. Himeko blushes a little when she thinks of Bossun. Hold on….Did she have crush on him? No way! Bossun is a friend to him. A very close friend and nothing will ever change between them. She always tries to hide her other feelings such as love and pretend it doesn't exist.

**TIME SKIPS AFTER SCHOOL**

Himeko takes out the trash since it's her turn to do so. She's doing a good job avoiding Bossun all day when he brought up that question. She would tell him that she have tummy ache, needs to see Nakatani from Class A, hang out with her girlfriends and see Kato. But how much longer she can keep this up any longer?

She walks to behind the school building after passing the incinerator. She shivered when she recalls the Ghost of the Incinerator. She found a big dustbin and dumps the rubbish in there.

" Excuse me," a voice said to her. " Are you happen to be Onizuka Hime." Himeko turns around and see a guy she have never seen before standing in front of her. He wears black plain T-shirt and black baggy jeans with black sport shoes. He have spiky red hair and white headband around his forehead. He have cold narrow blue eyes. ( You can say he's handsome ;) )

" Yes?," Himeko replies curiously as the boy approaches her with a cold menacing smile.

**Meanwhile in the Clubroom**

Bossun is reading one his manga while Switch plays his RPG game. It's a normal routine for Sket Dance members when they have no customers. Everything was quiet until Kato slides the door open. The Sket Dance looks at him. He was sweating and panting heavily.

" Where's Onizuka!," he asked eagerly. He seems to be in panic. Bossun groans because he thought Kato probably misses Himeko.

" She takes out the trash ok?," Bossun replies and continue reading his manga.

" Yabai! ( This is bad)," Kato said and run out of the clubroom quickly. Bossun have uneasy feeling and quickly follows Kato followed by Switch.

"Oi Kato!," Bossun called as he tries to catch up with him. " What's the big rush!," he asks curiously. Kato didn't reply him. He runs to the school backyard only to find a trash can on the ground and a note stick to it. No one else in sight as Bossun and Switch finally caught up with him.

* * *

**Switch : Hohoho! I wonder what's happen next. Oh well, author-san, do you know Mao from ponytail?**

**Me : -_- Never heard of it.**

**Switch : Well it's all about blab blab la blab la**

**Me : He talks to fast. I can't understand him. Be sure to review minna! I would like to thank those who always review this story! Love you guys!**


	8. Hayate's Plan

**Me : Konichiwa minna-san! Did I make you wait that long? Oh, to Please Tell Me – My fav pairing in Sket Dance is either Bossun x Himeko and Kato x Himeko**

**Switch : Finally you update it author-san? Let me guess school trouble?**

**Me : Umm urgghh yeah but no worries! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Kato picked up the small note sticking on the trash can. He could hear Bossun's footsteps coming closer and closer behind him. " What's the big rush Kato?," Bossun panted heavily. " You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kato didn't reply him. He was busy focusing on the paper. Finally Switch caught up with them and was too panting hard but making noise through his computer. He have never seen Bossun runs so fast before. Besides, he's not much an athlete person. But Switch did know that he always act rashly when it comes to Himeko.

" Oi Kato what it that?!," Bossun demanded as he walked beside Kato looking at the paper at he's holding curiously. But his expression changed when he's reading it. " What is this?," Bossun asked feeling his voice shook.

_Kato, your girlfriend is in my good hands now._

_Don't worry, I won't even think of hurting her_

_even though she's really cute. If you don't want anything_

_happen to her, don't get in my way! Of course if you plan_

_to save here, I can only give you these poem that leads to her._

_Good luck finding her. I have more than one hiding place._

_A place where the ghost dwells,_

_Where the water lie still forgotten,_

_In a dark place, where the princess locked._

Bossun grabbed Kato by his shirt angrily. His face was nearly inches from Kato as he glared at him. Kato however didn't show any emotion. Switch tries to stop Bossun but he thought of it better. Bossun was totally pissed off. Nothing can calm him down especially when it comes to Himeko. Not even his favourite Gundam anime can calm him down.

" What the hell is going on here?!," Bossun roared gripping Kato's shirt tightly. " Is this some kind of sick joke?! It's not even funny! Himeko is not kidnapped isn't she?"

Kato sighed and slapped Bossun's hand roughly and adjusting his school uniform. " Calm down Fujisaki," he said calmly ignoring Bossun's rage. " Looks like there's no use to hide it. I'll tell you everything."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" What the hell?!," Bossun screamed and finally lost it. He punched Kato directly on the face. Kato could have easily dodge it accepted the punched because it was shameful for a ninja like him to unable protect a mere girl and let her out of his sight. _How dare he involve Himeko in this?_, Bossun thought thinking of giving Kato another punch. He was so piss off. _Just because she's the strongest person he ever found?_'

" Calm down Bossun," Switch said tapping Bossun's shoulder. " Right now, we need to focus on finding Himeko from Hayate." Bossun nodded as he reread the note. '_ It doesn't make any sense!_,' he thought bitterly. '_The clues are totally useless! Now think Bossun. Calm down and think.'_

Kato rubbed his bruised cheek and looked at Bossun. " So any ideas Fujisaki?," he asked. Bossun shook his head as he tried to find the meaning of the poem. "That does it!," he said to himself. " Goggle time!," he said putting on his goggle where is concentration mode is greater than normal human being.

_' A place where the ghost dwells_…," he thought. " Ghost…as if ghost town…..deserted place?..mmmm... ' The place where the water lie still forgotten' A river? Stream?..." Bossun finally take off his goggle coughing hard.

" Oi Fujisaki! You're alright?," Kato asked as Bossun nodded trying to recover. Bossun looked at Switch seriously.

" Switch, find any abandon river, lakes or reservoir near to any abandon building!," Bossun commanded him as Switch nodded and search through his laptop.

" Amazing Fujisaki," Kato compliment him. Bossun smirked to himself because he finally get acknowledgment from Kato. He feel so proud and so superior at the same time.

" Found it!," Switch announced as Kato and Bossun gathered around Switch looking in his map data on the computer screen.

**Meanwhile**

" Urghhh….my head," Himeko groaned as she recover from her unconsciousness. She found herself laying on an old bed in a dusty old room. It was dark and the window all patched up. Its impossible to escape. When she tried to move, she found her hands are tied in a neat rope but it lets her move her hands around but impossible to untie it. Her legs too were tied with a rope. But she can still move around slowly like a prisoner. It feels like she's being handcuffed. " Where am I?," she wondered to herself. " What is this place?"

Suddenly, the door bolted open and the same guy she saw earlier was standing on the doorway accompany by four ugly looking thugs. "Ahhh…so you're finally awake," he said calmly.

" Who the hell are you!," Himeko commanded. " Let me go already! I have nothing against you!" The guy smirked and walked slowly towards her leaning closer to her face.

" Feisty. I like it," he said with a smile. Himeko could feel her cheek blushed. "You do have a business missy," he insisted. " Is to keep my idiotic brother away from stopping my plan." Himeko can't believe her ears. This cute looking guy yet with insane brain is actually Kato's step brother?

" You must be Hayate right?," Himeko asked curiously. " Don't you know Kato worries sick when you're gone for too long?! He even thinks you're dead! Don't you feel shame at all!," Himeko yelled at him feeling bad for Kato.

" Actually, I was meant to make him think I'm dead," Hayate sneered. " That time, I was training to become the strongest ninja whole tine while my poor beloved brother thinks I'm dead. How touching…"

Himeko have urged to punch his face. If it wasn't for the rope, she would easily sink her fist in his face. But then again, he could have dodge it since he's a ninja.

" You said you didn't want Kato to ruin your plan. What is your plans anyway?," she asked curiously.

Hayate lets out a chilling laugh and looked at her. " To have more satisfy myself," he smirked as his underlings giggled behind him.

* * *

**Switch : To satisfy himself? What is that even mean? Why did you stop at the crucial moment? **

**Me: Haha you know soon! Please review minna-san! Arigatou ne!**


End file.
